The First Shifter
by Chloesullivan1415
Summary: Bella, is not only the first female shifter, but also the first shifter at all. When she moves to Forks and meets the Cullens some pasts are brought into light and a mate is found.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I've never really written anything before…so could you take it easy on the criticizing.

**The legend of the First Shifter**

Chapter 1

? POV (2014)

For years, we were told stories of the only known female shape shifter. She was the very first, so imagine our surprise when only males changed. I always thought it was a myth, since no one I know has ever met her. That was until she showed up in our dreary little town in Washington.

BPOV (1901)

I walked into my house in Biloxi, Mississippi.

"Karen? Are you home, I just got back from my run-"

I was abruptly caught off by the scene I just walked in on. My wife, Karen, was tied to the chair in the middle of the room with a gag in her mouth, passed out.

"Oh my God, Karen! Karen…..damn, what happened here?"

"Baby?! No, you have to leave, get out before they come back!" Karen shouted, though I couldn't really understand what she said with the gag, huh I don't remember her waking up. I walked up to her and pulled the gag off. Right when I was about to untie her I heard someone coming from the woods behind the house.

"Karen, I will come back for you, I promise."

"It doesn't matter, I'm dying, they took the baby out of me and I'm losing too much blood. I don't have much time, and we both know I'm not your mate. Just promise me you will find our daughter."

"I will, what is her name?"

"Alice, Mary Alice Brandon."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so next chapter up, I'm so sorry it took so long! I was caught up in school.

Disclaimer: I forgot last time, I own nothing but my ideas and a couple of OCs that will make appearances, I don't even own the laptop I'm using.

**The legend of the first Shifter**

Chapter 2

BPOV (2014)

Forks, Washington? Well I guess it's a nice town, I could stop here for a while, I thought as I walked through the woods in my wolf form. The wind blew by and I caught a whiff of something, dare I say familiar. I don't know anyone who lives in Forks, huh. I continued to walk until I could hear the sounds of humans conversing and gossiping.

"Oh god, I must be near a high school." I was never fond of teens, unless they were my kin, even then they were annoying. I heard this girl talking with her friends and something she said piqued my interest.

"….ugh the Cullen's are all so hot. I still don't understand how they're not related. All freakishly beautiful, all really pale and they all have the same color of eyes." Freakishly beautiful? Pale? Huh, looks like there are some vampires in this town.

"Only if Edward was single, he's always with Casey. I swear it's disgusting how they all date each other." Ugh, if only you knew girl, if only you knew. I was tired of all the drama that comes with High schools, so I started walking farther back into the forest. I decided to stay in Forks for a while, let's see what's up with this familiar aroma.

APOV (2014)

"Ali! School's starting in 10 minutes hurry up!"

"I'm coming geez, what's got your panties in a bunch!" Sometimes my family pisses me off. I make my way downstairs to go to our cars.

"Come, on! Come, on! We gotta go!"

"Edward! Tell your wife to shut up!" Geez, sometimes I just wanna wring her neck!

"Alice, I suggest you don't think those things about my mate." Shit! I forgot he could read minds, stupid vampire powers! I glared at my brother as he broke into chuckles.

"Ok, sorry Casey, let's go or we're gonna be late!"

"Oh, so now you're excited, bet it's only because of that new girl you had a vision of."

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanna meet this new person." I wonder who she is, it feels like I know her, but I've never seen her before…. I wonder what's going on.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late and short update, I promise to update more frequently and have longer chapters after I fall into a routine. So, if you have any things you would like to see, or people. I am all up for ideas, just review whatever you would like and I'll take it into consideration.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, so I decided to give you guys some new chapters since I haven't been the best author that I could be….sorry again.

Disclaimer: Again, do not own Twilight or the character in Twilight, but I do own some OCs.

BPOV

'That smell, I haven't been able to place it, but I know I've smelt it before….but when? UGH!'

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

'Aww, come on! I don't want to have to go to a human school with vampires; can this day get any worse?'

I hop out of bed and make my way to my closet, "What to wear, what to wear" I mumble to myself. 'Ha, John would be so disappointed if he saw my closet right now, all T-Shirts and non-designer jeans.' I slip on a T that says 'BITE ME' in big red font…..this may not be the right choice to wear in front of vampires…eh, who cares!

I slip on a pair of jeans and run down the stairs, noticing that I only have 15 minutes left to get there. I run out the door and hop into my McLaren P1, yeah I know, old girls got good taste.

AT THE PARKING LOT

'There's that smell again, it's sickly sweet now, but oh so familiar. It smells kind of like…..no, she's dead, has been for years….

'Karen, I'm so sorry, I have failed you, I never found our daughter and now I'm going crazy thinking I smelt her scent, ha it's just wishful thinking'

"Hey, are you just going to stand there or are you going to go to class, the bell has rung already?" I looked up, startled by the sudden noise, to see a boy with messy reddish-brown hair that looks like he had just had sex. 'Well, well, well looks like I found a vampire,' I thought as I caught his scent.

"Um, sorry I was just thinking."

"Yeah, I know, so who's Karen?" My head whipped up at this, 'did I say that out loud!'

"No, you didn't say it out loud; I can just read your mind."

"So, you're not going to try and hide what you are?"

"Well you already know what I am, so why hide it?"

"So, mister mind reader, what's your name?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen." Really….did he just pull a James Bond?

"Who's this James Bond, is he a friend of yours?" Is he messing with me, he must be.

"I assure you, I'm not messing with you." Ok, so he is just a little behind the times.

"So, you haven't seen 007?" I asked incredulously.

"No, is this where this James Bond you speak of is from?" He asked with his melodious voice.

"Yes, and since you haven't seen it, in the movie he says his name is 'Bond, James Bond.'"

"Ah, so that's it, so you never answered my question earlier who's Karen?" Damn it! I thought he would have forgotten!

"She was my wife, the mother of our child" I chuckled at the shocked expression on his face. I looked up and noticed that everyone was already gone from the parking lot. "Well, so much for being on time to class."

"Yeah, but hold on, you had a wife and a child? How old are you?" I thought he would have known what I was, huh…..

"Yes, I had a wife and child when I turned 126 in 1901."

"1901! 126! But…but…how?" Wow, I've never met a stuttering vampire. I looked up and saw everyone filing out of the buildings, how long were we talking? I was shocked; I saw the expectant look on Edward's face and realized I never answered his question.

"I am what you might know as a shapeshifter, my form is a wolf, but there are many others out there."

"I thought only males changed?" Ah, so he does know about shifters.

"I am the only female, for now that has changed in my tribe, in others such as the lions, or the panthers have many females, but so far I am the only female wolf."

"I thought the first shifter, well shifted in 1855?" Ha, if only you knew.

"I suppose you are talking about Taha Aki?"

"Yes, he was the first shifter, right?" No, my cold friend, no.

"Well, then who was?" He asks to my unvoiced answer.

"You're looking at her."

"…HAHAHHAHAHAA!" I jumped, startled by his sudden outburst. Why was he laughing? What was so funny?

"You, the first, ha-ha, shifter? BAHAHAHA!" Why I oughta rip him to shreds!

"Ma'am, if I might ask, what's got you so angry?" I look up to see a handsome blonde vampire, wow, he could turn me…

"HAHAHAHA!" Ok, what's got him laughing now?

"Edward? Why are you laughing so hard brother?" Oh, so this sexy southerner is sex hairs brother, man if I weren't for women I would want him to be my cowboy.

"Um, miss you know I can still read your mind, right?" Well damn.

"Uh…he he, well I best be going on my way now." With that I break out into a sprint to the woods, making sure no humans are looking, I shift and make a mad dash for my cabin.

A/N: Well, there's chapter three for ya, again if you want, you can suggest anything you might want to see, if you're confused Edwards married to my OC Casey, Jasper is still with Alice, and Bella, well you'll have to read to find out. MUAHAHAHA


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry, I was going through a tough time but I'm back now.

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.

EPOV

Huh, I wonder what's up with her. I turn towards Jasper and give him a look that says 'what the heck just happened?'

"I have no idea," Jasper says "she was….different."

"Yeah, well since we've already missed most of this morning how about we go home?"

"That is an excellent idea," he replies. As we walk home I look to the forest and think of the girl we just met. She was different , but I just had a feeling she would become very important to me and my family.

"Edward, Jasper what are you two doing home?" Our mother Esme asked.

"We got caught up talking to someone and we missed most of the day, so we decided to come home."

"Oh, well who was this person? Were they new?"

"Yeah, she's a shifter like the pack in La Push," Jasper cut in.

"Wait, she? I thought only males shifted."

"Yeah, she claims to be the very first shifter."

"Again, I thought that was Taha Aki," she spoke with a look of utter confusion on her face, it would have been comical if not for the fact that I was no doubt wearing the same expression.

"Yeah, she mentioned him, but she says she's the first shifter."

"Well, we'll just have to see about it. We might as well invite her over for dinner tomorrow; we have a lot to discuss with her."

"Okay, tomorrow."

EPOV (the next day)

I walked up to the house that smelt of the shifter we met yesterday. It was a nice house, not to flashy or junk-like. I knocked on the old wooden door and waited for her.

"Hello, oh hi Edward, what are you doing here?" She opened the door dressed in a tank top and jeans, Alice would have a fit if she saw this.

"I'm just here to invite you to dinner tonight at my family's house, my mother wants to meet you and we have a lot of things to discuss." I told her.

"Ok, so what time would you like for me to meet you there?"

"My family is already really anxious so maybe six?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there." I walked away after she confirmed she would be there and made my way back to my house.

"Edward, babe, where did you go?" My wife, my love, Casey asked me.

"Me and Jasper met a shifter and Esme wanted to invite them over for dinner."

"_Jasper and I_, Edward use correct grammar." I heard from upstairs, stupid Rose.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet him!" I decided not to correct her because her reaction would no doubt me hilarious.

"They will be here at six," I told her while moving into the living room to watch my brothers play Xbox.

"Cool, so in….one hour." I looked up at the clock and, indeed, it was five already. I couldn't wait to see their faces!

BPOV

I walked up to the big white house, the exterior design was amazing, and I couldn't wait to see the inside. Before I could knock on the door Edward was already there with this huge…wow, he is gigantic!

"Bella, this is Emmett, Emmett this is Bella." Ahh, so hulks name is Emmett.

"Well, hello Emmett, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too gorgeous, are you single?" Wow, two days in this town and already someone's trying to hit on me.

"You don't have to worry about Emmett, he has a mate, and he just likes to be a huge flirt."

"Good, because I would hate to break your heart by telling you I'm gay."

"But Bella, I thought you said Jasper could turn you, that you wanted him to be-

I put my hand over his mouth and glared at him while Emmett and a few others from inside died from laughter, not literally of course. I just walked past them with them following close behind. When I got through the doorway I come face-to-face with a nice looking, really nice looking, and female vamp.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen and welcome it's nice to finally meet you." This must me their mother.

"Please, it's my pleasure," I say putting on my most charming smile.

"Hello, you must be Bella I see you have already met my _wife_ Esme, my name is Carlisle" A handsome blonde man came up and put his arm around Esme, damn it! Why, when I see some nice looking lady they are taken?!

"Well, let's take this to the living room to meet the rest of the family." We all walked into the living room where there were four more people.

"Bella, you've already met Jasper, this is his mate Alice, Victoria, Emmett's mate, and Rosalie, the only one of us not mated." I looked at Jasper and smiled but when I looked at his mate I froze. No, no it couldn't be, she's dead she died long ago.

"Mary Alice."

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, I've been going through a lot. If anyone wants to add an OC of their own, send me the sex, age, if they are supernatural or not, if they are what kind( you may use any kind of supernatural here not just vamps and weres), what they look like (hair color, eye color, skin, body type (skinny, heavy, athletic, buff, lean...etc). So if you have any ideas they are welcome. Also, if you have any idea of how they can be introduced, I would love to see what you think. Sorry, I kind of rambled.

Love you guys! R&amp;R

-Chloesullivan1415


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was going to leave it hanging for a while, but you've had to deal with my laziness so much that I would hate to do that to you. Also, I want to get suggestions on who Bella should end up with. I haven't officially chosen, but I know they will not be male.

Disclaimer: do not own TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS!

APOV

"Mary Alice." I looked up at her, shocked. How had she known my name from when I was human? Wait…it's her! The girl from my visions, she's the one I've been seeing. Edward said her name was Bella, when I look into her eyes I see something so familiar, they look like my own when I was human. But, it couldn't be, she couldn't possibly…no…could she? Could this shifter be my mother? I saw Edward looking between us with utter shock written all over his face, what did he hear from her? Suddenly I was pulled into a vision

VISION

"_Alice, I'm so sorry I never found you. I promised your mother I would, and I failed her." Bella said to me. She had tears in her eyes, and so did I, but mine would never fall._

"_It's ok Bella, and I'm glad I meet at least one of my mothers." I walked over to her and she pulled me into a warm motherly embrace…._

PRESENT

My mothers, was Bella one of my mothers? What about a father, did I have one? If not who was the donor? I looked over to find Bella still staring at me wearing a pained expression, and Edward looking at her, his face matching hers.

"Bella, are you…..are you my…my mother?" I look up into her eyes, ignoring the gasps of my family, sans Edward.

"Yes, not biologically, but I am your mother. Your birth mother, my wife Karen, was human. She was an amazing woman, but she wasn't my mate."

"If she wasn't your mate then why were you with her? Also, if you don't mind, how did she die?" I asked her with pleading eyes, hating the way her eyes tuned sad at the mention of my mother's death.

"Your mother was killed, a group of nomad vampires came and ripped you from her stomach and took you away. I was too late, too late to save Karen, and too late to save you. I've been looking ever since, and I thought I had failed until I saw you." Now, even though her eyes still held sadness, she was smiling at me. I was overcome with love for this woman, my mother. I ran over to her and was embraced by her arms.

"I know I don't really know you, but I love you."

"I love you too Alice, I don't expect you to call me mom, so no worries. I'm glad you've had such a loving family." She looks over at my parents and smiles, "Now Jasper, now that I know that she's my daughter, just know I don't care how many wars you've fought, I will kill you if you ever hurt her you understand Major Whitlock?" My husband shot out of his seat at the mention of his name and stood until my mother was done talking.

"Yes, ma'am, I could never hurt Alice. She is my everything, and I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for her." I saw my mother smile at his words, and she gave a firm nod. She looked over at Jasper, then back at me with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I appreciate that. Now son, I hope you aren't fooling around with my angel, right?" She had this deadly serious look in her eyes, and me and Jasper just stared at her, scared of what she would do if she found out just how much we fool around.

"Uh….uh…uh" Jasper, stuttered trying to explain without getting killed.

"HAHAHA! I'm just joking with you boy, you're grownups. Also, you're married, so I have no problem. I know what happens in relationships, just please; don't do anything while I'm around. I don't think I could ever live with those sounds etched into my brain."

"No problem, ma'am, we'll try." She looked him in the eye, unimpressed, "Um, I mean, we will not do anything whilst you are around hearing range.

"That's better, now I smell something amazing and unless you have other company, I'm guessing it's for me?" I giggled, I didn't know her, but she could quickly become a very important person in my live. I looked over at her and when we locked eyes, I smiled, she smiled back and I knew we could make it through the awkward 'getting to know each other' phase. I knew she would be important to all of us, and I knew we would be happy. But something was telling me something bad would happen in the future.

A/N: Ok, I decided, you need another chapter after my disappearance. So here it is, again send me any ideas for OC's or who Bella should end up with. Ok, so I've put up a poll for you guys to vote for who she ends up with, so please vote your favorite choice.

-Chloesullivan1415


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry, I've had no ideas for this and had major writers block. I can't promise I'll suddenly have stories every day, but I'll try to be better.

Disclaimer: If I own it I wouldn't have to be writing fanfiction to soothe my desire to change the story.

BPOV

Meeting my daughter brought tears to my eyes; she looked so much like her mother.

'Karen, I found her. I've found our baby girl, though she isn't a baby anymore. She's so beautiful; she has your face and unfortunately she has Carver's eyes.' I thought to my wife, looking up at the sky.

"So, I'm guessing this Carver is Alice's father?" I heard a voice behind me and turned to find Edward standing there.

"Yes, Carver was her biological father," I said, "but he lost all right to that when he helped them take Alice and kill my wife." I started to breathe heavily remembering searching the house for clues and finding out that Carver had texted an unknown number that is was 'time.'

"Hey, at least you know that Alice is safe and has a lot of people who love her."

"Yes, I just wish I was there through her first steps and her first words," I spoke, "her first date, and her wedding." By the end I was sobbing so I sat down on a log next to where we were standing.

"Well, since we live forever we get married more than once to our spouses so I'm sure you'll get to see many more of her weddings."

*sniff* "yeah I guess, but there is a difference between her fiftieth wedding and the first. There is something magical about a first wedding, something that you can't relive. It's a rush, knowing that this person will be with you for the rest of your life. With Karen I knew that she wasn't my soul mate but that didn't mean I loved her any less."

"If she wasn't your soul mate why were you with her?"

"Ahh, it's a long story Edward." I said, walking back towards the house.

"I've always loved a good story." I stopped and faced him. He looked at me with eager eyes; I could tell he genuinely wanted to hear what I had to say. "Besides, I can tell you want to unload all of your secrets."

"Ok, fine but I'll just summarize the story."

"I'm good with that." Edward walked back over to the log, sitting down and patting the spot next to him signaling me to sit down.

"Way back when, in 1898 I was known as Isabella Harvey. My best friend, Karen, and I met when I moved into town. I knew of my preference for women, but in those times it was not as easily accepted as it is now. We were friends and only friends until one day when we went swimming in the lake out behind my house. We were having fun and splashing and dunking each other….Karen slipped and I was there to catch her. We just looked into each other's eyes and she kissed me. She ran away and started to avoid me like the plague. Eventually she came over to my house and apologized, saying that it was in the heat of the moment. I was relieved, knowing she wasn't my mate forced me to think of what could happen if she fell for me and I found my one whilst I was with her. We returned to being friends but then one day in late April…

FLASHBACK

"_Hello Isabella, how are you this morning?"_

"_Amazing Karen, what about you?" I asked my best friend as she walked over to the front of my yard and heading down the cement pathway leading up to my house. I walked out to meet her in the middle giving her a hug as greeting. _

"_I'm great; I just wanted to know if you wanted to go over to our spot in the woods to hang out?"_

"_I would love to, let's meet up at five?" Karen nodded smiling as she walked backwards out of the yard and then started on her way back to her house, waving goodbye. I waved back, a grin on my face._

_FIVE_

"_Isa! Hey, you're here." Karen got up, walking over to me for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her, enclosing her in a warm embrace. "Let's sit and chat?"_

"_Yeah, I would like that," I smiled, "what do you want to talk about?"_

"_Our kiss." Ahh, always straight to the point. _

"_Um, what about it?"_

"_I lied to you that day, about what I thought of it." Ok, so she lied about what she thought about the kiss, she said that it was in the heat of the moment. Could she mean she meant for it to happen? No, of course not that's absurd. "It wasn't in the heat of the moment, I've wanted to kiss you since the moment I saw you." Ok, so it isn't as absurd as I thought it was apparently._

"_Karen, what are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying that I like you Isa, as more than a friend. Please don't hate me; if you don't feel the same I hope we can still be friends?" Of course I love her, but what if I meet the 'one' and it breaks her heart. I have to tell her the truth, hopefully she takes it well._

"_Karen, I have to tell you something." I looked her in the eyes, seeing the fear and curiosity they held I decided to get it over with quickly, "I'm not what you think I am, I'm what you would call a shape shifter, and my name isn't Isabella Harvey…its Isabella Swan."_

"_Isa, its okay if you don't feel the same just please don't lie to me like this." She looked at me and I could see the hurt in her eyes._

"_I would never lie to you Karen; I care about you so much. I do feel the same way but I have to tell you a couple of things before I got into this with you."_

"_Okay, so you're a 'shape-shifter' what do you turn into?" She looked at me like I was crazy; this is going to be harder than I thought._

"_I turn into a wolf."_

"_Prove it, change right now or else I'll walk away and you'll never speak to me again," I nodded, taking my dress, and shoes off. As soon as my dress hits the ground my body starts to shake, as if there was something inside my body trying to get out, which is basically true. You could hear bones popping as they break and reform inside my skin. I willed the change to happen faster and it seemed to have worked because in no time I was in my wolf form standing in front of a shocked Karen. "Wow, so I guess you weren't lying."_

_I nod my head because wolves can't exactly speak English, or speak at all._

"_Can you turn back so we can talk?" I nod my head again and slowly change back, looking at Karen when the transformation is over. She is looking at me, her eyes focused suspiciously low on my body, it is only then that I remember that I have no clothes on. I blush, grabbing my clothes and putting them on quickly. Karen is still staring at my body, her eyes focused on my….chest-_

"Bella?" Edward cuts me off.

"Yes Edward?"

"Can we skip past all this ogling of your body and get to the important part?"

"Sorry, I'll just summarize. Ok, so not long after talking over our feelings I told her about the fact that I could and eventually would find my soulmate and if it were to happen while I was with her, she would not be my choice. Of course I wasn't so harsh about it but she needed to know who I would choose. We eventually got married, in secret, a dear friend at the time agreed to help us have a child. Close to her due date, I got home to find her bound and gagged with a cut across her stomach where they took Alice from. She died shortly afterwards, and I've been looking for Alice ever since."

"Wow, I'm so sorry. Have you met your imprint yet?"

"No, I haven't been looking. I was too busy trying to find Alice that I never even thought about finding my one." Edward looked at me, shocked.

"You mean you've been alone for all this time? Since 1901?!"

"Yes Edward, love didn't seem appealing? I guess is the right word, at the time. I was solely focused on Alice that I never thought for once about my imprint." I looked at Edward, "I wouldn't worry Edward, I know my mate is immortal so no sense in worrying if they have already lived their life."

"How do you know they are immortal?"

"With my specific species, from my time, we could sense whether our mate would be human or immortal. I sensed mine when in 1933, which is when my mate was turned I'm guessing."

"1933? That's when Carlisle turned my sister Rosalie."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry. I lost my laptop over the summer because it was a school issued laptop. But anyways, back to the story that I hope you're still interested in.

WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE/SEX SLAVERY

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bella POV

Just hearing the name, Rosalie, I could tell she would be gorgeous. The way Edward said it, it was knowing, like he knew something I didn't.

"Rosalie….oh my gosh I'm so rude! Carlisle introduced her to me, but I was too caught up in finding Alice I completely ignored her! I'm like the worst guest ever!" I can't believe I was so rude! I was raised better than this!

"Bella, it's okay. You just found your daughter that you never got to meet. You have a very good reason to not say hello to someone you don't know."

"I was raised better than this Edward; my mother would be so disappointed. Though it's not like that would be any different than when she was alive."

"What are you talking about?" He was looking at me, again knowing, but he was sincere in his curiosity.

"Everything I ever did seemed to disappoint her. I ate like a slob, I was improper, I didn't have a husband, I was a whore, I was a freak, and I didn't pleasure her 'friends' the right way…I'm sorry, that was too far". I turn away, embarrassed for having admitted that part of my life. I feel another presence, a distinctly maternal one, sit next to me. I look up connecting eyes with the mother figure of this coven. She says nothing, only bringing me into a hug, one of her hands running through my hair soothing the pain the memories brought up. I grabbed onto her shirt, careful not to rip the expensive material. My tears were soaking the fabric of her shirt.

"Bella? What happened with your mother's friends?" Her concern only made me cry harder, how could I tell this woman what I've been through….show her that I'm a filthy whore. If she finds out the truth I'll surely be kicked out, but….I have this urge to tell her.

"From the moment I turned fourteen till I was twenty-three I was their slave, their play-thing. I was to cook, and clean, and p-pl-pleasure them." I choked out the last words, sobs ripping from my mouth. "I'm sorry, I couldn't pleasure them right so they would discipline me, I tried but I was too stupid to do it right." I couldn't continue the disgust I could feel coming from them was palpable. I knew they would hate me. "I'm sorry, I'll just go. I don't want to bother you any more than I have already."

"Bella, you aren't a bother. We want you to stay and we are so sorry for what happened to you. You didn't deserve that kind of treatment, especially when your mother knew what was going on."

"But, I can feel the disgust radiating from you…"

"Honey, we aren't disgusted with you, we're disgusted with how you were treated and what you were put through."

"Mutt? You're not alone…"

The pained but gorgeous voice drew me in, captured me in a way that I can't describe. I looked up to see who could have had this horrible thing happen to them, it was Rosalie. I could only guess it was because it was an unfamiliar face, a beautiful unfamiliar face. As we locked eyes, it happened, I found her. My imprint, my soulmate, I was tethered to her in every way.

"Hi…" Wow, that's the best you got Bella? Really?

"Edward, why is the mutt staring at me like that?" I saw Edward go over to her and whisper, not very well considering I could hear everything he said. He told her, about me imprinting, and judging by the look on her face it wasn't good news to her. She looked over at me in shock, and said one word. One word that would ruin me. "No."

The pain of rejection hit me like a train, slamming into me all at once, a pained whimper falling from my lips. My wolf took over and my body shifted to give her all the power. She led me through the woods, howls of sorrow falling from her mouth, and over a gap in the ground where a stream lay. She ran, and ran, until we heard something coming towards us. As we stopped a pack of my brethren came out of the woods, deep growls rising in their throats. My wolf sensed the danger, and brought us into a submissive position. The growls stopped, and the wolves went back into the woods only to come back out as men in cut off shorts.

"Who are you, and why aren't you shifting back?"

I looked at him like he was delusional. I glanced down at myself then locked eyes with him, silently hoping I could telepathically tell him I needed clothes.

"We have extra pairs of shorts if you need some." This guy really needs to pay attention sometimes.

"Sam, the wolf is a SHE." A feminine voice spoke. I looked to the left and saw a girl standing there, is she another female shifter? Am I not alone?

"How would you know that Leah?" Ahh, so her name is Leah. "You're just a freak; there are no other female shifters." Freak? Who does this guy think he is! I shifted on the spot, screw being nude.

"Who are you calling a freak little boy!?" I growled out, seeing red at someone putting someone down in such a way. All the shifters jumped and stared at me, some in awe, some with anger, and some with lust.

"Little boy? I'm much older than you pipsqueak!" He barked. I laughed; this is going to be hilarious.

"Well then when were you born, young one?" I asked a smirk on my face.

"1986" He said, smugly. Aww, he's still just a baby. "When were you born? Yesterday?"

"I was born in 1775, Sam Uley." He looked shocked, from the fact that I knew his last name or when I was born I don't know. "I knew your father, Joshua. He was scum that man. Tried to woo me when he was married with a child on the way. I hope, for your imprints sake, you are nothing like your father."

"I am NOTHING like that man!" He roared. I held my arms up in front of me, palms facing him in a calming gesture.

"I'm glad-" The rest of my sentence was cut off, a choked noise coming from my mouth due to the waves of pain that suddenly went through my body. An agonized scream falling from my lips, I fell to my knees onto the ground.

"What's happening, are you alright?" I looked up at Leah and shook my head back and forth. "What happened to you?"

Through the pain I managed to get a few words out, "Imprint…..rejected…..me." The horror on their faces let me know that they were aware of what happens when a wolf get rejected by their imprint. Sam ordered a scrawny little fella to pick me up and take me to his house, each step taking me further and further away from my imprint.

"We need to get her a doctor, but there's no way we could take her to a hospital…" Sam was obviously worried; I must have grown on him. I smiled at the thought, my smile soon turning into a grimace as another wave hit me.

"Sam, we need to call Carlisle. I know you're reluctant, but she needs help. Would you rather her die than spend only a limited amount of time in his presence?" Leah tone wasn't one that left room for an argument. I could see that Sam was indeed reluctant, but he nodded and then walked over to the phone. He quickly dialed a number, and waited impatiently for Carlisle to answer.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

NO ONE'S POV

In the Cullen's home, a phone rang, gathering the attention of every member in the building. Jasper was the one who answered, worry replacing his relaxed features with a pinched brow and a frown on his lips. The whole house could hear the conversation going on, and the screams of pain that came from the other side of the phone. As they listened, one thing became clear, Bella Swan was dying.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: I have a 3 day weekend off of school because of Labor Day, so I'll try and get another chapter up as soon as possible. Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait!

Love you guys!

-ChloeSullivan1415


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: AAANNND I'M BACK! :D

Disclaimer- I no own dis…..XD

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

NO ONE'S POV

The Cullen family couldn't have run any faster if they had tried. They raced to the reservation, and though they were expected knocked on Sam's door.

"Carlisle, she's through here." Sam said, showing Carlisle through the house and into the living room where Bella lie. She looked horrible, her skin pale (well paler than normal) and features clenched in pain.

"What exactly happened to her Sam?" Alice spoke from behind Emmet.

"For you to fully understand this I need to inform you of somethings." Sam replied. "Bella, like the pack, is a shifter. Shifters imprint, which is another way of saying our wolf recognizes our soulmate. When we find our imprint, everything that ever tethered us to the earth doesn't matter anymore. The strings holding us to those things detach and all connect to one thing, our imprint. So you realize that makes our imprint really, really important. Right?"

"Yes." The Cullen family replied, in unison, which was admittedly a little creepy…

"Good. So, if an imprint rejects us all ties are cut, there is literally nothing holding us here on earth anymore. We no longer have a reason for living, so we die." Gasps echoed around the room, realization slapping them in the face, Bella would die, and it's all because Rosalie wouldn't accept the imprint.

"How do we fix this Sam?" Alice asked the fear of losing her mother right after she found her prominent.

"You can't," Leah spoke up, "the Ice Queen is the only one who can help her."

Rosalie glared at her, "Well I'm sorry that I don't want to be mated to a mutt!"

Leah glared right back at her, fire burning in her eyes, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO! THE IMPRINT IS FOR THE WOLF, YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOVE HER! YOU JUST HAVE TO ACCEPT IT AND BE AROUND HER!"

Everyone froze, waiting for the retaliation that was sure to come, but it didn't. Rosalie just looked in Leah's eyes, seeing the pain in them. Realization hit her; Leah had finally found a kindred spirit and had formed an instant bond with the other she-wolf.

"Ok, but I'm not going to be her BF-" A loud scream of pure pain resounded from Bella, making Leah and Alice run over to her, trying to take the pain away.

"Be-Mom, please, I love you already, I can't lose you Mom." Alice sobbed, shocking the Quileute tribe.

"Mom?" Asked Leah.

"Yeah, Bella is one of my moms from when I was human."

At this Leah glared at Rosalie with renewed anger, "Bella is her MOM?! And you were STILL reluctant to accept it?!"

Rosalie flinched in response to the anger in her eyes, "Stop yelling at me and tell me how I fix this, every minute we waste is a second she is closer to dying!"

"You just have to tell her you will accept it, and you have to mean it, her wolf will know it if you don't." Sam told her.

"Bella," Rosalie said, walking over to her, "I'm so sorry for rejecting you earlier, I didn't know this would happen and I came to tell you that I _do _accept your imprint." Bella locked eyes with her, the wolf searching for any signs of deceit. The wolf noticed that Rosalie didn't want a mate from Bella, and while it was sad, the fact that Rosalie accepted the wolf's imprint calmed the pain in her body. With the wolf sated and her body healing what damage had been done, everyone relaxed.

"I'm so glad you're okay Bella." Leah spoke, the sincerity in her voice making Bella, and her wolf smile.

RPOV

I felt a rush of jealousy flow through me when Leah made Bella smile. What is wrong with me, I can't love her-I DON'T love her.

BPOV

I groaned as I sat up, the pain slowly wearing off. I looked at Leah and felt my wolf perk up at the sight of the other female wolf.

"Leah thanks for…everything. Sam wasn't going to get me the help I needed but you convinced him, and I will forever be grateful for that."

"No problem Bells- is it alright if I call you that?" I chuckled at the question.

"Of course it's fine, as long as I can call you baby?" I winked at her, making her blush.

"I-I- uhh, I-" I couldn't take her stuttering anymore and promptly burst into laughter.

"I was *haha* ju-just kidding!" I told her, causing her to turn a deeper shade of red and slap my arm playfully.

"I knew that." She said, grinning. I gave her a look, one that clearly said, 'sure you did.'

"Would you two stop flirting so we can get the mutt home?" All laughter stopped at once, everyone feeling the tension radiating from the furious Rosalie.

"Damn, for someone who doesn't want you as a mate she sure is jealous." Leah whispered to Bella causing Rosalie to glare at her. "Ha she thinks I'm scared of her, pssh I am not scared of no jealous leeches."

"Hey, you just insulted my daughter!" I growled at Leah, who looked properly chastised.

"Sorry, Bells. I'm not used to being civil with vampires, but I'll try for you." She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Lee-Lee." I told her, chuckling at the frown on her face that showed up after I called her Lee-Lee.

"My little brother calls me that."

"Sorry Lee, is that better?" I asked.

"Well, I personally liked it better when you called me baby." She whispered, winking. I laughed and hugged her.

"You know, I think we're gonna be great friends Lee."

"I think so too Bells, the best of friends…..with benefits."

"Ugh….so gross, all lovey dovey lesbians." Leah glared over at Rosalie.

"You know," she whispered to me, "she really needs to get laid."


End file.
